Shikinami
Thông tin |slot2 = - Trống - |slot3 = - Khóa - |slot4 = - Khóa - |slot1icon = |fuel = 15 |ammo = 20 |M_Torp = +1 |S_Fuel = 1 |S_Ammo = 1 |S_Steel = 5 |name 1 = Shikinami Kai |japanesename 1 = 敷波改 |hv 1 = Phu ba - Cơn sóng tản rộng |id 1 = 018 |rarity 1 = 4 |type 1 = DD |class 1 = Ayanami |firepower 1 = 12 (49) |torpedo 1 = 28 (79) |AA 1 = 15 (49) |ASW 1 = 24 (59) |LOS 1 = 7 (39) |luck 1 = 12 (49) |hp 1 = 30 |armor 1 = 13 (49) |evasion 1 = 45 (89) |aircraft 1 = 0 |speed 1 = Nhanh |range 1 = Ngắn |slot 1 = 3 |time 1 = Lv20 ( 100 100) |slot1 1 = |slot2 1 = |slot3 1 = - Trống - |slot4 1 = - Khóa - |slot1icon 1 = |slot2icon 1 = |fuel 1 = 15 |ammo 1 = 20 |M_FP 1 = +1 |M_Torp 1 = +1 |M_AA 1 = +1 |M_Armor 1 = +1 |S_Fuel 1 = 1 |S_Ammo 1 = 2 |S_Steel 1 = 10 |name 2 = Shikinami Kai Ni |japanesename 2 = 敷波改二 |hv 2 = Phu ba - Cơn sóng tản rộng |id 1 = 427 |rarity 2 = 6 |type 2 = DD |class 2 = Ayanami |firepower 2 = 13 (61) |torpedo 2 = 28 (88) |AA 2 = 16 (62) |ASW 2 = 30 (79) |LOS 2 = 11 (48) |luck 2 = 30 (80) |hp 2 = 31 (36) |armor 2 = 14 (51) |evasion 2 = 58 (93) |aircraft 2 = 0 |speed 2 = Nhanh |range 2 = Ngắn |slot 2 = 3 |time 2 = Lv80 ( 380 200) |slot1 2 = Pháo 2 nòng 12.7cm Mẫu B Kai 2 |slot2 2 = Bom chống tàu ngầm Kiểu 94 |slot3 2 = Máy định vị sóng âm Kiểu 93 |slot4 2 = - Khóa - |slot1icon 2 = |slot2icon 2 = |slot3icon 2 = |fuel 2 = 15 |ammo 2 = 20 |M_FP 2 = +2 |M_Torp 2 = +2 |M_AA 2 = +1 |M_Armor 2 = +1 |S_Fuel 2 = 1 |S_Ammo 2 = 2 |S_Steel 2 = 10 }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Chỉ huy, Kỷ niệm 2 năm rồi đấy ... Em có vui mừng một chút. Không, một chút thôi ... uhm ... |RainySeason2015 = 梅雨の季節はあんま外出る気がしなくて、すこしやだな。まあ、いいんだけどさ。うん。 |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_EN = Em hơi khó chịu khi mùa mưa đến.Giống như là em không được đi ra ngoài thường xuyên ấy.Mà, em cũng không quan tâm lắm đâu, uhm |MidSummer2015 = 夏だよ、司令官。スイカ食べる？ああ、綾波にも持って行ってやろう！何か、いいよね。 |MidSummer2015_EN = Là Hè kìa,đô đốc. Muốn ăn dưa dấu không? Ah, em cũng nên mang một ít cho Ayanami chứ nhỉ |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = うあ～ん、もう夏終わっちゃったし。秋はなんか少し寂しいんだ。いいんだけどさ、別に…。 |Fall2015_EN = Uwaa, Hè hết thật rồi.Mùa thu đúng là có gì đó buồn tẻ mà. Mà cũng không có sao hết, thật đấy |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = クリスマスか。一応、綾波とさ…プレゼント、買ったのさ。もうもらった？あっ、そっ。 |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = Giáng sinh, huh. Chúng ta... nên mua cho anh một món quá, Ayanami và em. Anh sẽ nhận nó ư? Oh, em hiểu rồi. |NewYear2016 = 司令官、新年だね。おめでとう！お年玉とかないの？！あ… そう。じゃ、初詣行こう？ |NewYear2016_EN = |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分だよーっ！割と…好きかな、なんか楽しいし。綾波に投げっ……あれ、いない。どこさぁーっ！？ |Setsubun2016_EN = It's Setsubun! I kinda like it since it's fun. I will throw at Ayanami... Eh, she's not here. Where are you!? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = い、一応だね、用意はしたんだけど。どうせいらないじゃん、多分。……え、いる？ぁっ…そっ。 |Valentine2016_EN = I-I only had it prepared just in case. I'm sure you don't need it though... eh, you do? Uh... I see. |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = }} Thông tin bên lề *Sunk in action, 12 September 1944 in the South China Sea (18°16′N 114°40′E) Xem thêm *Danh sách khu trục hạm *Wikipedia Khu trục hạm Shikinami zh:式波en: es: pt: